The invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a bonus game controller.
There are a number of existing gaming systems where players of a set of gaming machines arranged in a bank are eligible to win a prize controller by a common controller.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.